


Мягкость

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Filming, Infantilism, M/M, Plushophilia, Somnophilia, Stuffed Toys, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок трахает плюшевую игрушку, Джек развлекается, автор ничего не контролирует.





	Мягкость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638467) by [hobbitual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitual/pseuds/hobbitual). 



У Брока выходной, и он отсыпается в кровати Джека. Это превратилось в привычку, не самую хорошую, но Брок всегда имел склонность к вредным привычкам. Джек просто мирится со всеми его недостатками.

Спящий Брок Джеку нравится больше бодрствующего. Для начала, он меньше кричит, но важнее всего, что так Джек видит человека, которым Брок был до того, как жизнь от души потрепала его. Вечно нахмуренный лоб разглаживается, ресницы на закрытых веках отбрасывают кружевные тени на скулы. Губы приоткрываются и чуть поджимаются. Если бы Джек был сентиментальным, он бы сказал, что Брок похож на ангела.

Таким Брок выглядит возмутительно юным.

Джек практически ничего не делает, просто лежит рядом с Броком.  
— Ты побудешь со мной за компанию, — сонно пробормотал Брок. — Разбуди меня, если мне будет сниться кошмар. Не трогай меня просто так. Я узнаю и надеру тебе задницу.  
Джек вздохнул, закатил глаза и дождался, когда дыхание Брока выровняется. Через минуту он потрогал Брока пальцем между глаз, просто для проверки. Брок сморщил нос и что-то невнятно проворчал, прикрыв лицо рукой. Беспокойный поверхностный сон сменился глубоким через десять минут, и Брок замер, перевернувшись со спины на бок лицом к Джеку.

Пока Джек рассматривал лицо засыпавшего Брока, он развлекался мыслью сунуть палец тому в приоткрытый рот, провести эксперимент и посмотреть, станет ли Брок его сосать. Он поддается желанию и проводит подушечкой большого пальца по мягкой нижней губе. Брок палец не сосет, но дуется в ответ на прикосновение, и от того, как палец Джека прижат к его губам, кажется, что Брок его целует. Тоже хороший результат.

Джек перестает дразнить Брока, ласково проводит ладонью по его волосам и убирает руки. Барабанит по простыни, но это ему быстро надоедает. Тогда он достает телефон, чтобы посёрфить по интернету, пока Брок не выспится. Это тоже быстро становится скучным — интернет бывает неотзывчивым, когда не знаешь, чем себя в нем занять.

Джек откладывает телефон и потягивается, вытягивая длинные ноги и похрустывая суставами. В процессе попытки хрустнуть шеей он вспоминает кое-что — кое-что весьма важное.

Джек аккуратно слезает с кровати, стараясь не разбудить Брока. Тот на него не реагирует, продолжая крепко спать. Джек подходит к шкафу, используя тактику бесшумного перемещения. Открыв дверцу и порадовавшись хорошо смазанным петлям, он садится на корточки, чтобы добыть коробку, запихнутую в самую глубь. По большей части шкаф использует Брок, три четверти содержимого принадлежит ему. Почти все вещи Джека лежат на дне, благодаря чему коробка вещей невнятного назначения находится в полной безопасности. Джек роется в ней, распихивая всякие штуки, пока не выуживает искомое.

Это плюшевый кот, серо-белый с голубыми глазами, с кружевным бантом красного цвета на шее. Он такой мягкий, что Джек на минуту забывается, тиская мех и обдумывая свою идею. Из задумчивости его вырывает глухой удар в стену возле шкафа. Джек поднимает голову и обнаруживает лежащую на полу подушку, брошенную Броком, который сердито смотрит на него одним полуоткрытым глазом.

— Ты должен сидеть со мной, — хриплым со сна голосом жалуется Брок.

— Прости, тыковка, — отзывается Джек, быстро пряча кота за спиной. Брок выглядит так, словно едва может держать глаза открытыми, и он промазал, швырнув в Джека подушку, так что все в порядке. — Я уже иду.

— Прекрати звать меня дурацкими… — Брок делает паузу и зевает. — Именами. Принеси подушку.

Джек подбирает подушку и приносит ее на кровать, добавляя к вороху товарок. Ему самому всегда хватало одной, но с тех пор, как Брок стал делить с ним постель, у них как минимум три подушки.  
— Засыпай, я никуда не денусь.

К концу его фразы Брок уже снова спит. Джек знает, что это не тот глубокий сон, какой был, когда он слез с кровати, но Броку не понадобится много времени, чтобы снова крепко заснуть.

Джек ложится рядом с Броком и пытается хотя бы забросить на него руку, но ему это не удается, потому что Брок тут же пинает его. Джек впечатлен, что заявление Брока о том, что он почувствует постороннее прикосновение, оказалось правдой. Хотя это могло стать простым совпадением.  
— Ладно, боже, — бормочет Джек, радуясь, что предусмотрительно спрятал плюшевого кота под одеяло.

Джек терпеливо ждет, когда дыхание Брока снова стихнет, выжидая потом еще десять минут, чтобы удостовериться, что он крепко спит и не заметит его движений. Дождавшись, Джек вытягивает кота из-под одеяла. Он лежит на боку параллельно Броку, достаточно близко, чтобы видеть каждую черточку его лица, но не настолько, чтобы Брок мог почувствовать его дыхание. Джек подносит игрушку к лицу Брока и опускает на кровать между ними, разглядывая получившуюся картину. Выглядит хорошо, почти идеально.

Джек двигает игрушку ближе к Броку, сжимает плюшевую лапу в пальцах и ведет ею по переносице. Мягкая шерсть, похоже, щекотится, потому что Брок снова морщит нос и начинает дышать, словно вот-вот чихнет. Это проходит, и Брок снова затихает. Джек улыбается тому, что Брок похож на кролика (надо купить еще и плюшевого кролика).

Джек гладит Брока по лицу плюшевой лапой кота и, как ни смешно, это прикосновение, похоже, того успокаивает и погружает в более глубокий сон. Брок ворочается, сбрасывает одеяло и тянет руки, как будто ищет Джека. Тот не ведется и перекладывает игрушку, помещая ее между вытянутыми руками Брока, с широкой ухмылкой наблюдая, как тот вцепляется в нее и притягивает к себе, крепко прижимая к груди. Брок выдыхает и сворачивается вокруг кота калачиком.

Джек опускает взгляд вниз по телу Брока и хмыкает с недоверием — пижамные штаны у того сползли из-за развязанного шнурка.  
— Ну это совсем уже, — шепчет Джек себе под нос. Склонность Брока покупать слишком большие вещи, чтобы почувствовать себя крупнее, всегда вызывает у Джека раздражение; однако сейчас это Джеку на руку. Штаны Брока сползли так низко, что виден волосатый пах и основание его члена. В результате осторожных манипуляций со стороны Джека, призванных не разбудить Брока, член того оказывается полностью на свободе. Он полностью вялый, но это совсем скоро изменится, Джек в этом уверен.

Когда Джек поднимает взгляд обратно к голове Брока, то с удовольствием обнаруживает, что тот спит, уткнувшись лицом в пушистую спину кота. Джеку почти жаль разрушать идеальный образ; он бережно выпутывает кота из рук Брока, в процессе чего тот издает протяжный жалобный звук. Джек закусывает губу, забывшись на мгновение. Брок выглядит совершенно уничтоженным потерей, даже с закрытыми глазами.

— Я только, — начинает Джек, у него перехватывает дыхание, когда он перекладывает кота к животу Брока. — Только положу его вот сюда, милый. Тут лучше, видишь? — Джек гладит живот мягким мехом и улыбается, когда Брок невольно вздрагивает. Джек продолжает гладить его, давая привыкнуть к ощущению, затем опускает игрушку ниже, чтобы ее мех едва коснулся мягкого члена. Брок издает что-то среднее между вздохом и стоном, и Джек на мгновение сомневается, что он спит. Он проверяет, пристально рассматривая лицо Брока, но тот все еще спит, хотя на лице его скорее растерянность, а не расслабленность. Его рот открыт шире, чем раньше. Лоб нахмурен, но не как обычно; это не злость или раздражение, скорее озадаченность.

Джек возвращается к своей задаче. Он снова ведет кошачьей лапой по коже Брока, в этот раз по его члену. Брок толкается бедрами, его член начинает подрагивать и наливаться.

— Приятно, да? — еле слышно выдыхает Джек. — Мягкий как ты. Только снаружи, а не внутри.

Джек наблюдает, как его действия впечатляюще быстро приводят член Брока к полной эрекции, обычно у него так быстро не встает. Джек откладывает эту информацию на будущее.

Брок дышит тяжелее, не хрипло, как обычно, но с придыханием, с волнующейся грудью. По его лицу растекается румянец, заливая кожу от щек к шее. Брок обычно говорит, что он слишком загорелый, чтобы краснеть, но Джек знает, что это ложь, знает это лучше всех.

Бедра Брока начинают двигаться без подсказки, толкаясь вперед в поисках мягкого прикосновения плюша. Джек помогает, плотнее прижимая игрушку к паху Брока. Тот в ответ издает рычащий стон. Он начинает двигаться резче, скользя членом по меху. Джек пододвигается чуть ближе, желая ощущать хотя бы исходящий от его тела жар, если уж ему нельзя касаться Брока. Он помнит, что тот просил его не трогать — и не трогает. Игрушка не считается.

Брок стискивает в руках простыни, трахая игрушку, и это наводит Джека на мысль. Он аккуратно берет запястья Брока и опускает вниз к коту. Это освобождает Джеку руки, пока Брок с силой двигает игрушкой навстречу своим толчкам, быстрее и отчаяннее вбиваясь в нее членом.

Джек достает из кармана телефон и открывает приложение камеры. Выбирает видео и начинает запись, наклонив телефон так, чтобы в объектив попала нижняя часть тела Брока. Он радуется, что его посетила эта идея, потому что через несколько секунд после начала записи Брок начинает издавать самые горячие требовательные звуки, какие Джек когда-либо от него слышал.

Обычно, когда они трахаются, Брок старательно рычит и ругается в процессе. Даже после прелюдии, растянутый, испытывающий удовольствие, он понижает голос или глушит все свои звуки, уткнувшись в любую доступную поверхность. В этот раз Брок совершенно раскрепощен благодаря глубокому сну – его стоны почти пронзительны, как женские, ахи и охи рвутся с его губ все чаще и чаще. Это заводит круче любого порно, Джек даже мечтать о таком не мог. Лоб Брока покрывает пот, его глаза крепко зажмурены, брови сведены, как будто ему невозможно больно или — Джек присматривается, и да — из-под закрытых век Брока катятся слезы. Слезы удовольствия или стыда или чего-то совершенного иного, Джек не уверен, но их вид ему всегда нравится.

Рот Брока распахнут, и Джек не может уже себя сдерживать: он прижимает к нижней губе большой палец, позабыв про осторожные поглаживания и вталкивая его между губами, между зубами Брока. Тот почти сразу обхватывает его палец и с силой всасывает. Это похоже на то, как он сосет член Джека, как сосал множество членов до Джека. Джеку интересно, где он научился это делать.

Брок близок к оргазму, движения его бедер становятся все отчаяннее от необходимости кончить. Он вколачивается в игрушку, которую в то же время двигает вверх и вниз по своему члену. Джек на самом деле впечатлен — Брок знает, что делает, даже во сне.

— Умничка, — выдыхает Джек и начинает трахать рот Брока пальцем. Его не беспокоит движение зубов по коже, он, на самом деле, не отказался бы попробовать это и на члене, если дело дойдет до этого.

За несколько секунд до оргазма Брок полностью замирает. Его бедра перестают двигаться и он с силой прижимает игрушку к паху. Когда с кончика его члена начинает течь семя, впитываясь в мех кота, Брок с силой кусает палец Джека. Джек морщится от острой боли, но не пытается вырваться. Брок стонет вокруг его пальца, звуча так, словно вот-вот зарыдает. Это вполне вероятно — из-под его век катятся слезы, повисая на ресницах и струясь по щекам.

— Ты такая плакса, — нежно произносит Джек. — Никогда не меняйся, ладно?

Брок не отвечает, подрагивая в послеоргазменном шоке. Он выплеснул достаточно, чтобы полностью пропитать семенем мех на спине кота, и тот выглядит так, будто натирает кожу его члена. Джек вытаскивает палец изо рта Брока, раздраженно кривя губы при виде оставшихся следов от зубов. Остановив запись, он сохраняет видео и проверяет, что для доступа к телефону по-прежнему требуется пароль. Он забирает игрушку у Брока, не обращая внимания на скулеж от потери. Джек наклоняется над краем кровати и засовывает игрушку под нее, мысленно делая зарубку не забыть ее оттуда потом убрать. Вернувшись обратно к Броку, Джек натягивает на него штаны и завязывает шнурок на аккуратный бант, чтобы они снова не сползли, и Брок не задавал неудобных вопросов.

Джек довольно вздыхает, плюя на собственный крепко стоящий член. Наплевав также и на требование Брока не трогать его, Джек крепко обнимает его, целуя в макушку. Брок только слабо ворочается, утомленный оргазмом, и тихо протестующе ноет.

— Ты не узнаешь, — бормочет Джек в волосы Брока, укладываясь с ним в постели. — Ты никогда не знаешь.


End file.
